Loving You For Eternity
by f0r3vaH-y0urS.88
Summary: I am invisible whenever I go to school. If you ever ask someone for a Mikan Sakura, they wouldn't know. That is until I met the school's freaking 'heart throb' and accidentally threw spaghetti on his shirt. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

**Loving You for Eternity**

* * *

When two hearts are meant to be, no matter how long it takes, no matter how hard it gets, time will bring them together, to share a life called forever.

* * *

I am invisible whenever I go to school. If you ever ask someone for a Mikan Sakura, they wouldn't know. That is until I met the school's freaking 'heart throb' and accidentally threw spaghetti on his shirt.

**CHAPTER 1**

**MIKAN'S POV**

Silence engulfed the premises as I stared nervously at the guy in front of me, his shirt stained with spaghetti sauce. I could feel everyone's stares at me. I groaned inwardly. Why did this have to happen? Of all the people that I could encounter, threw spaghetti sauce even, why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be Natsume Hyuuga?

"I-I'm sorry!" I said and bowed down in front of him. I stood up and took out my white handkerchief and tried to wipe out the sauce from his shirt. But, a hand, which apparently belonged to Hyuuga, stopped me. I looked up to him as I received a glare from his crimson eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"U-Um… Wiping the sauce off your shirt?" I answered, unsurely.

"Do you think my shirt will be back to the same appearance it was before just by wiping the sauce?" he asked again.

"U-Um… Yes?" I answered unsurely again.

"Little girl, don't you know how much I paid for this shirt? And I just bought it yesterday." he said.

I just shook my head.

"Pay me." He said.

I looked up to him. "What?"

"I said, pay me. Pay me 2 million dollars for this shirt."

My eyes almost bulged out. "WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO PAY 2 MILLION DOLLARS FOR A T-SHIRT?" I exclaimed. "ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?"

I suddenly regretted what I said. I never meant to shout but the amount just made me tick. I saw Hyuuga's eyes twitching. Oops, I think I'm in danger.

"Little girl, did you know what you just did? You just yelled in front of me. You freaking destroyed my ears!" he yelled. I think I shrunk in front of him. I saw his glare. If looks could kill, I'll be in a coffin already. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

I wasn't able to stop myself from talking back. "Just because you're Natsume Hyuuga you think it's alright for you to do this to me?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

I glared at him. "You're so…"

"Handsome. Now, if you can't pay within 3 days, better count your luck then." He turned around and walked away from me.

3 days? How could I find 2 million dollars in 3 days? Is he crazy? With those questions running inside my head, I found myself running away from the stares and glares of the people in the cafeteria. I ran towards a Sakura tree at the back of the school. I really love this tree. Whenever I stay here, I feel calm and happy. This tree reminds me of my Mom. She also loves Sakura trees as much as I do.

I leaned to the Sakura tree and felt the wind touch my face. I closed my eyes and the second I felt sleep conquer me, I was wide awake with the bell ringing so loud. I quickly stood up and ran towards my classroom. I cursed under my breath. How could I be so careless? Next class is Jinno's, the terror teacher. I groaned. This is so not my day.

As I went inside the room, I found myself gulping as I noticed the stares my classmates are giving me and the glare Jinno has been sending me.

"How nice of you to be late, Miss Sakura." He said. "Detention after class."

I looked down and proceeded to my seat which was near the window, ignoring the stares they are giving me. I looked at the blue vast sky. As I watched the birds flying, I wished I was one of them, flying freely without restrictions from the people around you.

The moment the class ended, I dashed outside the room and went towards the detention room. I saw Jinno there sitting in front of me.

"Good Afternoon, Jinno-sensei." I greeted.

"Why were you late?" Jinno directly asked.

I sighed. "I just took a detour around the campus after lunch. I didn't notice the time until the bell rang."

"Should I give you a watch, Miss Sakura? To keep you on time in all your classes?" Jinno asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"No, sir." I replied. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Jinno released a gruff sigh. "Just give me three papers full of writings saying, 'I'll never be late in my class again.'"

I stared at him. Is he serious?

"I'm serious and I want it tomorrow."

My question was just answered.

Oh, God, what would I do? I've still got that 2-million-dollars-in-three-days deal with Hyuuga and now this? This is not what I had in mind for my school life now that I'm in my senior year.

* * *

Before I returned to my house, I made a detour to a park near the place I'm staying right now. I stared at the children happily playing with other children, their families watching them. I saw couples in some of the benches, sitting and cuddling.

I headed towards an ice cream shop. I ordered a strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup on top. I sat near the window, looking at the park outside. How nice it would be if ever I experienced the same things they're experiencing right now.

I chuckled. There's no way that would happen.

The waitress delivered my ice cream to me as I thanked her. I happily ate my ice cream. It's been a while since I last ate my favorite strawberry ice cream.

What they say really is true. When you feel stressed, just eat desserts. It will make you happy cause STRESSED would mean DESSERTS if you read it backwards.

**END OF MIKAN's POV**

* * *

"Mikan Sakura's the name, right?" Kokoro Yome said as shot a ball in the mini net.

"The girl who stained Nat's shirt?" Kitsuneme, Koko's twin, asked.

"Yup."

"Her name is Mikan Sakura. A senior and apparently has good grades. Well you could say, she's somewhat a nerd but doesn't wear those big round glasses." Yuu Tobita said.

They looked at Natsume who was sitting on the red chair with his eyes fixed on the brunette's picture.

'_You'll gonna pay.'_

* * *

Hey, guys! So here, my new story! I said before that when Pretending, my first story is almost ending, I would post another one. So it's this. LOVING YOU FOR ETERNITY. I hope you support it. So, what can you say about this? Reviews are highly much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww.. Thanks for the reviews, guys! Love ya! Here's Chapter 2 ! ~**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Gakuen Alice as much as I want to.**

* * *

**Loving You for Eternity**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**MIKAN'S POV**

It's been two days since that incident. And every time I walk in school, I could hear murmurs saying,

'_Hey, isn't that her?'_

'_Yeah, the girl who stained Natsume Hyuuga's shirt.'_

'_She sure has guts.'_

I decided to tolerate them and continued walking straight to my classes. Now, I'm in the ice cream shop again, thinking what I should do tomorrow. I still don't have 2 million dollars and I don't intend to give him that large amount just because of that stained t-shirt. Did he ever hear about washing machines? I'd rather donate that money to the children in some orphanage. There, I can assure myself that the money won't go to waste.

I quickly ate my ice cream and went out of the shop. As I turned around a corner, I heard strange voices of a girl and some boys. I followed the sources and what I saw made me angry.

A little girl was cornered by three boys. Apparently, the boys were getting money from the little girl.

"No!" the girl yelled and struggled to get out from them.

"Just stay put. We won't hurt you. Just give us your wallet or something." A guy said.

I wasn't able to tolerate them. I walked towards them and stood in front of them. "Stop harassing the girl if you don't want me to call the police and get you arrested because of harassment."

"Tch." Another guy said and faced the little girl. "You're lucky someone saved you."

The boys walked away from us. I went to the girl and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?"

The little girl faced me with tears in her eyes. She nodded slowly. "T-Thank y-you…"

I smiled at her. "It's nothing. I'm Mikan. What's your name?"

The girl looked up to me. "I'm Aoi."

"Well then, Aoi, why don't you stay in my place for a while? Just in case those guys would come back at you."

Aoi looked at me unsurely. But nevertheless, she nodded.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

* * *

"Are you done?" Mikan asked Aoi who was currently in the bathroom.

"Yup!" Aoi said and went outside the bathroom, clad in towel.

Mikan assisted her in changing her clothes. She let Aoi sat in front of the mirror in her room and started drying her hair. Aoi smiled as she felt Mikan's hands on her scalp.

As soon as they were finished, they readied themselves for bed.

"Mikan-nee, thank you for saving me."

Mikan smiled. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Ne, Mikan-nee…" Aoi said. "Can I stay here for a while? Just for a while, if you don't mind."

Mikan looked at her and smiled. "You can stay here for as long as you want."

Aoi's eyes reflected happiness as she hugged Mikan. "Thank you so much, Mikan-nee!"

* * *

"Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura. Please proceed to the principal's office."

Mikan groaned as she stood up and walked towards the door. Why was she being called in today? Not like she did something. Maybe it was because she saw a coin on the ground and put it inside her pocket instead of giving it to the LOST AND FOUND corner? Was the principal the owner of that coin?

What she thought about was very different from the scene in front of her. "Wow. You're the principal? Nice, Hyuuga."

Natsume was sitting on the principal's chair and smirked at her. "Is the money ready? In case you have forgotten, you owe me 2 million dollars for staining my shirt."

Mikan walked towards him. "Won't you even offer me to take a seat? You're not a gentleman, are you?"

"As far as I know, a gentleman can only be gentle to a lady. Well in your case, you're not a lady."

"If I'm not a lady, then you must be blind. As far as I know, a lady is a woman. In case you don't know, I am a woman."

"As far as I'm concerned, that's not my business."

"As far as I'm also concerned, your t-shirt is also none of my business since I don't own it. I simply stained it. It isn't worthy of paying 2 million dollars. If you want I can give you a special service of cleaning that shirt, for free."

"I can't let your germs also stain my body since you'll be transferring your dirty germs in my shirt if you're really washing it. I'd rather buy a new one."

"Oh, so you're saying that buying doesn't include germs?"

"Obviously, yes, since my source is trustworthy."

"Then, you wouldn't need my help. You can ask for a t-shirt in that 'source' of yours."

"Oi, idiot, for your information, it isn't for free."

"Then why don't you just take my offer that is for free?"

"I can't trust your germs."

Mikan was about to retort when someone faked a cough, earning the attention of the two.

"You're just making this long. Why don't you just end this for once and for all?" Koko said.

"Are you gonna pay or not?" Kitsu asked Mikan.

"Duh, of course not. I'd rather give the money to an orphanage than spend it on that worthless t-shirt of yours." Mikan told Natsume.

Natsume had veins popping in his head.

Mikan went outside the office without saying another word to them.

* * *

"Natsume, that chic just walked out on you." Koko smirked. "That's a first."

"Shut up." Natsume said. "When is Ruka coming back?"

"Dunno. It seems he will take longer than expected." Yuu said.

Natsume sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going, Nat?" Koko asked.

"To hell, wanna come?" Natsume replied.

"Chill." Koko said. "So what are you gonna do about Mikan Sakura?"

With this, Natsume smirked. "Bring her to hell with me."

* * *

Water splashed on Mikan as she walked outside the Rest Room. She groaned as students who passed by laughed at her. It was the third time today she experienced this. First in her locker, second in the rooftop and now, this. Great.

She walked towards her locker and opened it, revealing a note saying, '**Have a great wash day.**' She slammed her locker shut after she took her extra shirt. She headed towards the empty room, Room 308. She went towards a corner and took of her wet shirt. She changed into her extra. As soon as she turned around, she immediately wished to evaporate.

"You sure have the guts to change in front of me, huh?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Dream on, Hyuuga." She walked towards the door. "It's because of you that I had a bath three times today."

"Well, I did wish you a great wash day, didn't I?"

Mikan glared at him.

Natsume just smirked and walked towards her. "Still, I didn't know you were a girl." He said and got hold of a part of her hair. He kissed the tip of her hair and smirked at her. "You have one sexy—"

Natsume wasn't able to finish his words as he received a smack from Mikan. "Y-y-you p-p-pervert!"

Mikan quickly went outside.

Natsume just smirked and yelled, "Hope you had a great wash, Polka!"

Mikan froze. The moment she realized what he meant, she flushed red and screamed. "NATSUME HYUUGA, YOU PERVERT! GO ROT IN HELL!"

* * *

Yippee! We made it in Chapter 2 ~ Make some noise! Bam-bam, jeng-jeng. LOVE YA ALL! Nyehehe, now I'm being an idiot. Well, any reviews? ~

Thanks to those who:

FAVORITED:

** gumdrop buttons x**

** bellapusishylilla**

** animefreak3721**

** BhndTheyCrmsnEys**

FOLLOWED:

** xLucyChan**

** mooshy3712**

** lilazntofu**

** gumdrop buttons x**

** animefreak3721**

** Vegie-1526**

** Murmurndar**

** Mika Zaraki 141**

** MelodyKey**

** BhndThyCrmsnEys**

Thanks guys! Love lots!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Lovelots. :***

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own GA.**

* * *

**Loving You for Eternity**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

This week was the very annoying week Mikan Sakura has ever had. Natsume Hyuuga just doesn't know when to stop. He's always bothering her. He even moved to their class, along with his friends.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Class, starting today, we have 5 new classmates, 1 which cannot attend as of now. Well not really new, since they just decided to transfer in this class." Narumi said. "Well, let's welcome them. Everyone here's Natsume Hyuuga, Yuu Tobita, Kitsuneme and Koko Yome. Ruka Nogi won't be here until next month."_

_The girls in the class stared at them dreamily and squealed while the boys groaned. Their popularity will decrease because of the students who were added._

_Natsume walked towards the brunette, who was obviously pissed and irritated. "Hi there, classmate."_

_Mikan just ignored him._

_Natsume put his hand on his chest. "Ouch, that hurts you know? Ignoring me suddenly like that even with all that happened on the empty room last—"_

_Mikan covered his mouth before Natsume could spill more. Their classmates became interested on their conversations and listened carefully._

"_Shut up, you moron."_

_Natsume licked her hand, causing it to be removed. "What? About the way you undressed in front of—"_

_The class erupted in noise. Did they really do what they think they did?_

_Koko whistled low. "So that's what happened, huh?"_

_Mikan's face became red in embarrassment. "N-No, t-that's n-not t-t-true!"_

_Natsume smirked and leaned in closer. "Hmm, so it's not true, eh? I even have a video of it."_

_Mikan glared at him. "Erase the video now!"_

_Natsume snaked his arm around her waist. "I don't think so. It's our remembrance after all." He kissed her left cheek._

_Mikan became redder and shrieked. "YOU PERVERT! GO AND DIE!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Now, she's suffering of the Fan Girl Glaring Disorder. The disorder when you found yourself being glared by the entire girl population.

'_Curse you, Natsume Hyuuga.'_

Natsume chuckled as he remembered what happened during classes today.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_It was Jinno's class. Apparently, Jinno has a grudge again Mikan Sakura. Natsume smirked and thought of a plan to make Mikan Sakura crazy._

_He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Mikan glared at him and pushed his hand away. Next, Natsume leaned in closer to her and his head rested on her shoulder. Mikan removed his head and glared daggers to him. Natsume smirked and touched her thighs with a matching blow on her neck. Mikan shivered and suddenly stood up._

"_You perverted monkey, would you stop that?!"_

_Mikan saw him smirking and realized that Jinno was still there. She gulped and turned towards an angry and pissed Jinno._

"_Sakura, meet me in the detention office after classes."_

_Mikan just nodded and took her seat. She glared at him and decided to ignore him._

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

It was very hilarious. He couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Has my ears deceive me?" Koko asked himself. "Natsume is LAUGHING? You haven't done that ever since Nobara left—"

Natsume immediately stopped laughing and glared at Koko. Koko gulped and turned around. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Don't. Don't ever mention her again." Natsume said and walked away.

Koko, Kitsu and Yuu just sighed.

* * *

Mikan groaned as she saw the person she hates in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that all you're going to say? No greetings or something?"

"If you're just trying to annoy me, Hyuuga, you better stop it. I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

Natsume looked at her. "Seems like you're in a bad mood."

"Nice observations, Hyuuga. You got 100 points for getting the correct answer." Mikan rolled her eyes.

Natsume just stared at her. _'Wonder what's wrong with her?'_

Mikan started walking away from him but it only took Natsume three steps to catch up with her. Natsume caught her wrist and dragged her towards his car.

"Where are you taking me?" Mikan struggled to get free from his grasp.

Natsume pushed her inside his car and got inside the driver's seat.

"Hey, you moron, where are you taking me?"

Natsume just ignored her and continued driving. Mikan chose to stay quiet with one question running in her mind. _'Why?'_

"Get out." Natsume said as soon as they reached their destination.

Mikan got out of the car and examined her surroundings. She was in front of a big building.

"Let's go."

"Hyuuga, where are we?"

"My place."

* * *

Koko sighed as he stared outside the window.

"What's with you?" Kitsu asked.

"It's just so… boring, you know? Especially Natsume's not here."

"Don't tell me you're missing him? I didn't know you were that kind of person, cuz."

Koko glared at his cousin. "I'm not."

Kitsu stopped teasing and decided to get serious. "Luckily, Natsume is now changing slowly and it's because of Mikan Sakura."

"Yeah. It's a good thing. Somehow, he's starting to move on."

"You think so?" Yuu butted in. "I think he still hasn't gotten over her."

"I just hope so he has." Koko said. "Whoa!"

They were surprised at Koko's sudden outburst.

"What? What happened? An earthquake? A tsunami? A fire?" Kitsu panicked. "Or dinosaurs are invading?"

Koko smacked him. "Dumbass."

"Kitsu," Yuu started and adjusted his glasses. "Dinosaurs are already extinct. They do not exist anymore."

Kitsu just nodded his head.

Yuu turned to Koko. "What happened?"

"I just saw a hot chic over there." Koko replied.

"Ahh, you just saw a hot chic, huh?" a new voice was heard. "I left you because you promised you would stay put and wait for me but this is what I get?"

"And I can't believe the two of you were just standing there, doing nothing." Another new voice said.

"Yeah, you're unbelievable." A third voice said.

The three boys froze. They nervously turned around.

"S-Sumire, y-you're b-back?" Koko asked the owner of the first voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a hologram. Just see I'll disappear later." Sumire said with veins popping in her head. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU DOOFUS! CAN'T YOU SEE?"

Koko hid behind Kitsu. "Sumire-chan is scary."

Yuu ignored them and went to a blue-haired girl. He hugged her tightly. "I missed you, Nonoko."

"Aww, I missed you, too, Yuu."

"Don't you have anything to say to me, Kitsu?" a pink-haired girl said, while tapping her feet.

Kitsu left Koko and went to her. "Anna, every minute - no, every second - without you feels like hell. My world isn't complete without you by my side. You are the sunshine in my life. Without you, I'm nothing."

Anna felt tears in her eyes as she heard Kitsu say those words. "Aww, Kitsu, without you, I'm not also complete." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

The others groaned as they watch those two exchange corny lines. Koko went to his cousin as they broke the hug.

"In what quote book did you find those lines?" Koko asked.

He earned a smack from Sumire. "Before I left, you were an idiot. Now that I've come back, you're still an idiot."

Their happy moment was ruined by a question asked by Yuu. "If you're back, does that also mean that **she's** back?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Something happened. I got sick. Very sick. Sorry, I can't tell you what my sickness is. It is better for you not to know. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night (PH time). It's a promise. I'm very sorry and thank you. I hope you understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GA.**

* * *

**Loving You for Eternity**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"What in the world are we doing in your place?" Mikan asked as she struggled to get out of Natsume's tight hold on her wrist.

Natsume ignored her and stepped inside the elevator. He pressed the button on the highest floor. As soon as they reached the floor, Natsume let her go and led her to his room.

Mikan looked around the place. It was neat for a boy. It was very huge, too. "Can't believe this place is yours."

"Why? Did you think my place would be dirty? Things scattered everywhere?" He raised his brow and made way to the fridge. He took out some beverages.

"Honestly? Yes." She said and took a seat on one of the couches. "I would think a girl will scold you if this place is dirty."

Natsume stopped what he was doing. Mikan noticed this, too. "Is something wrong?"

Natsume just continued what he's doing. He put the beverages on the table near the couch she's sitting. He sat in front of her and handed her one. "Let's drink."

Mikan stared at him. "Do you want me to get drunk?"

Natsume just chuckled and drank. "It's up to you whether you choose to get drunk or not."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hm…" Natsume stared at the bottle in his hand, "Let's just say I'm not used to seeing you in a depressed state. Plus, someone just got me in a bad mood earlier, too. So I wanted to get a drink as well."

She stared at him for a second and got herself a drink, too. "You're not so bad at all."

He looked at her. "You thought I'm bad? Ouch."

Mikan just giggled and threw a pillow at him. "You suck."

"But you laughed."

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah, guess I did."

"Care to tell me what happened to you?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's better to release what you're feeling right now than to keep it bottled up in you."

Mikan thought about and looked at him. "Let's just say something big happened and I don't like it one bit."

"I think you need some fun to take off your mind on that something big."

"Huh?"

Natsume just smirked.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as the winds touched her face.

Natsume brought her to a hill. It was the hill that he loves to go whenever he's feeling down or wants to be alone. No one knows this place except him. But now, someone other than him knows about this.

"Told you so." He said. "Aren't you glad that I brought you here?"

"Hm… Well, this place isn't so bad."

"What do you mean 'isn't so bad'? For your information Polka, this is one good place. You're lucky I brought you here. Not even my friends know this place."

Mikan stared at the scenery. "Lucky, huh? I wish I am."

Natsume stared at her._ 'Looks like this girl has one big problem.'_

She noticed his stare and decided to break the silence. "If you don't stop staring at me, I might melt."

"Haha, very funny." He said and pinched her cheeks.

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Mou, stop that."

Natsume chuckled and dragged her towards the fields near the hill.

"Whoa." Mikan said as she stared at the fields full of flowers. "Is this place real?"

"What do you think?"

Mikan glared at him. "You're ruining my moment of amazement."

"I—"

Mikan silenced him by putting a finger on his mouth. "No more rude comments."

"I—"

"No more!"

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you I'll be at that tree."

"Oh, you should have told me. Now, go. Shoo." She pushed him away.

"Tch, talking as if I am a fly." He mumbled.

"You were saying?" Mikan tapped her foot.

"Nothing."

"Good." She then turned around and wandered on the fields.

Natsume shrugged and walked towards the big tree near the fields. He laid down there and looked up to the sky. He reminisced the past as he remembered something.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Ne, ne, Nat-kun," a girl said. "Tomorrow is our big day, right?"_

"_Big day?" Natsume asked, acting as if he doesn't know what she's talking about even though he really knows._

_The girl made a pouty face. "Mou, Nat-kun! How could you forget? Tomorrow is our anniversary!"_

_Natsume chuckled at her. He ruffled her hair. "Idiot. How could I forget? It's an important day."_

_The girl smiled at him. "We'll always be together, right?"_

_Natsume smiled at her, too. He hugged her. "Of course we will. I love you so much, Nobara."_

_Nobara hugged him back. "I love you, too, Nat-kun."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Natsume abruptly sat up. Why did he have to remember that? Of all things, why did it have to be _that_?

He found himself glaring at the grass. He's mad and it's because of that memory. He wandered his eyes around. And as he looked, he found the anger building inside him slowly go away. It is because of the sight of a brunette, pouting because she could not catch a single butterfly even with all those flying around her.

"Argh! Why do you hate me?!" the brunette exploded and stomped towards the tree he was on.

"Just because you couldn't catch a single butterfly, you exploded? Nice."

She glared at him. "I told you to stop with the rude remarks."

"Chill." He raised both his hands.

She sat beside him. She thought about her attempt to catch at least one but all her efforts has gone to waste. She couldn't help but get irritated and stomped her feet.

"Geez, Polka, stop acting like a child."

Mikan turned to him with tears on her eyes, which caught him off-guard. "B-But…!"

"O-Oi, sto—" He realized she was playing with him because she was stifling a laugh. "You…"

She burst out laughing. "Sorry, Hyuuga. Your face was so damn hilarious." She said, while clutching her stomach.

Natsume emitted a dark aura but Mikan didn't stop laughing. So he decided to do this the rough way. He had an evil glint on his eyes as he faced her. Mikan stopped laughing as she saw that look on his face. _'Uh-oh.'_

"AHH!" Mikan yelled. "S-Stop i-it!"

"Geez, Polka, my ears." Natsume complained. "I'm just tickling you. No need to shout."

Mikan laughed and laughed since Natsume didn't stop tickling her. They were now on the ground, tackling each other. Laughter rang through the fields. Happiness was plastered on their faces.

"Hyuuga, really, you should stop that."

Natsume stopped and lay down beside her.

"Thanks a lot, Hyuuga." Mikan's voice surprised him.

He turned to her. "For what?"

"For bringing me here. I really had fun but I never did catch a single butterfly."

That last line made Natsume chuckle. He ruffled her hair. "Idiot. It's because you suck."

Mikan glared at him.

"Why do you want to catch a butterfly?" Natsume's sudden question surprised her.

She stared at the blue sky. "Two reasons. First, I'd like to be a butterfly as well. I'd like to fly freely and be able to soar high without relying on someone."

"And the second?"

"The second?" Mikan looked at him and what he saw was pain in her eyes. "I'd like to give it to my deceased mother. I'd like to show her that I can, like the butterfly, fly and soar high even though she's not here anymore."

Natsume didn't know what possessed him but he hugged her. He wanted to take the pain away from her. He wanted to… "It's okay to cry."

Mikan cried. She didn't care. She doesn't want to care. She wanted to cry this moment. And what he said made the tears that were holding up fell.

* * *

"She?" Sumire asked. "Oh, you mean Nobara… Who knows?"

"What do you mean 'who knows?'?" Koko asked his voice raising.

"Do you have a right to raise your voice? No, so keep quiet." Sumire said. Koko nodded.

"We didn't come back here together with her." Anna explained.

"We didn't want to be with her so we left without her." Nonoko said.

"Who would want to be with her? I mean, she hurt Natsume! And now, she wants to be with him again?!" Sumire said.

"W-what? She wants to get together with Natsume?!" Koko asked.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I was just trying to clarify things."

"Oh, now you're talking back."

"Guys, would you stop your fight? Continue it later when you're alone—"

Kitsu interrupted and said, "Yeah, and make up kisses."

Sumire and Koko blushed.

Yuu glared at them. "—as I was saying, before I was interrupted by Kitsu, this is a serious matter."

"Where's Natsume by the way?" Sumire asked.

"Oh, you mean him… Well, he's out there."

"What do you mean 'out there'?"

"He's—"

"Out on a trip with someone." Kitsu finished.

"Someone?"

"Mikan Sakura."

* * *

Natsume stared at the sleeping brunette on the passenger's seat. She was worn out from their trip. Well, it was night when they got back. Now, they're in front of her apartment. How did he know? Let's just leave it to him.

Still, what he witnessed today was different from what he imagined. He never thought that her mother is dead, let alone cry in front of him. He never thought being with her was so much fun. Being with her brought happiness to his dull life. He never thought he would experience this happiness ever since that tragic day.

He shook his head and decided to bring her to her apartment. He didn't bother waking her up and instead, carried her towards her room.

Surprisingly, no one except her leaves in the apartment since all rooms are vacant except for the highest floor. Apparently, that is where she's staying.

He got the key from her bag a while ago and when he entered, he saw a sight he didn't expected – rather, someone.

"Aoi…"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. But as promised, here's the next chapter! :D It wouldn't kill to leave a review, right? **

**I would like to thank those who asked and PMed me if I was alright and that I should get well soon. Thanks for the concern guys. I'm quite fine now. :D**

**And yes, to Vermilion Steps, I am from the Philippines. I take it your from Phils, too?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for those lovely reviews. Appreciate them. A LOT. Lovelots!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GA.**

* * *

**Loving You for Eternity**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Aoi paced the room back and forth. Mikan still hasn't come back and it's late. This has never happened before. She was now nervous. What if something happened to her? What if robbers and thieves had attacked her? What if she got into a hit-and-run accident? What if—.

All her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Aoi released a relief sigh. Mikan was alright after all. She was just over-acting.

"Mikan-nee!" She ran and wanted to hug her but the sight before her made her stop. "Natsume-nii…"

As the two people stared at each other, Mikan slowly awakened and heard what they last said. "Wait, you know each other?"

Seeing that neither of them would be so good to reply, she yelled. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

* * *

"So, you're siblings?" Mikan asked.

Aoi nodded. "Sorry if I kept it from you, Mikan-nee."

Mikan looked at Aoi. "Don't worry, I completely understand. What I don't understand is why you are related to a monkey like him. I mean, you're a cute angel. Compared to him, you're much mo—"

Mikan stopped as she felt that she's going to melt any time soon. "Umm, excuse me for a while. It seems like you have to talk."

"Why did you run away?" Natsume asked.

Aoi looked down. "B-Because… I don't want to stay there anymore."

"Why?"

"Because… Natsume-nii doesn't need me anymore."

"Huh?"

"You have a condo. You stay there all the time. You don't visit me anymore. It's very lonely." Aoi sobbed.

Natsume hugged his sister. He didn't know it would affect her. "Shh… Don't cry. How did you end up here?"

Aoi told him everything. Natsume was angry at those guys and at himself because he wasn't being a good brother. He has neglected her.

"I want to stay here." Aoi said.

Natsume looked at her. "You can't. Mother and Father are worried, you know? And besides, you can't continue bothering—"

"I don't mind." Mikan interrupted, earning a glare from Natsume.

"How long have you been there?"

"Uh, since the beginning?"

"I thought you're giving us time to talk."

"Can't help it. I got curious."

Natsume sighed, knowing it was useless to fight against her stubbornness.

Mikan smiled, triumphantly.

Aoi looked at them both. "You like each other."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Geez, that sure was surprising." Mikan said as they closed the door in the room where Aoi was sleeping.

"Very surprising." Natsume stared at the door.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

"I know."

"Then what are you worrying for?"

Natsume sighed. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Nothing really."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I won't force you if you won't tell me. Then, good night."

Before she could go inside, he caught her wrist, spun her around and engulfed her in a hug.

"O-Oi, Hyuu—"

"Natsume."

"Hm?"

"Call me Natsume."

"What nonsense are you talking—"

"It's not nonsense. Call me Natsume."

"N-Natsume."

He sighed and let her go. He turned around. And without another word, he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Mikan wondered. "Oh well."

* * *

Natsume sat inside his car with a red face. He has never done that before, asking a girl to call him with his name. It was the first. He didn't know what made him do that. But hearing her say his name brought melody in his ears.

He put his head on the steering wheel. He's feeling something and he doesn't like it. He's experienced this before and already felt pain. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't want to feel pain all over again.

He ruffled his hair. Only one thing crossed his mind, a plan that would benefit the both of them.

..

..

Would it?

* * *

"That's Mikan Sakura." Sumire said. "According to Koko, that's the person whom Natsume is interested right now. What do you think girls?"

"I like her. She doesn't look weak or strong. She simple gives off an aura that says of who she really is." Anna said.

"Too early to judge." Sumire said. "We'll see later."

"But Sumire, don't you think this is too much?" Nonoko asked.

"It's better to do this than to let Natsume be hurt all over again." Sumire said.

* * *

Mikan was reading a book when three girls went near her. "What is it?"

"Come with us."

"Excuse me?" She could not believe her ears.

"Are you deaf?"

"Uh, no?"

"Jeez, what are you? A 1st Grader?"

"Uh, no?"

"Gosh. Would you shut up and come with us already?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Why would I come with you when I don't even know you?"

"Okay. I'm Sumire Shouda. They are Anna and Nonoko. There, you know us already so would you come with us already?" Sumire tapped her foot.

"Uh—"

"And don't tell a lie about being late in the next class. Your professor isn't here so you have free time." Sumire held her and dragged her outside.

* * *

"Mikan Sakura. Age 16. Born on January 1. Loves Strawberry and Howalons."

"W-Why do you—"

"That's all the info that we acquired." Sumire said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mikan asked.

"'Why?' you ask?" Sumire put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking. "Well, first, you've been hanging around Natsume-kun for a while according to my source."

"So?"

"You see, we're Natsume-kun's childhood friends and we wouldn't want anyone to hurt him again."

'_Again?'_ Mikan thought.

"We want to know your intentions." Anna said.

"Please understand us." Nonoko said.

"Geez, I don't know…" Mikan said. "You see, I didn't even want to get involved with him. It just happened."

Sumire raised her brows.

"That's right. You're friends with him, aren't you? Can you give this to him?" She handed out a letter. "He needs to read this."

"Oh, so that's why." Sumire said.

"Huh?"

"You're befriending him, get close to him so that you'll be able to get something from him, aren't you?" Sumire smirked. "Well, too bad, Miss Sakura, your plan is busted."

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked.

"I'm talking about how a gold-digger you are!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Sumire!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed. "Stop that!" They grabbed her hand but Sumire just pushed them off. They fell on the ground.

Mikan hurriedly went over them and aided them. She faced her with veins popping on her head, "Hey, Miss Permy, I don't care if you're that bastard's childhood friend or enemy, but I can't stand people hurting their friends. I thought you were friends but why did you push them? And I can't believe you just called me a gold-digger!" She exclaimed. "Didn't you hear what I just said a while ago? I didn't want to get involved with him, it just happened!"

She looked directly into Sumire's eyes with determination.

Sumire's poker face broke into a smile. "Okay. You pass."

"Pass?"

"You see—"

"What's going on here?" a cold voice interrupted Sumire.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay! I know I said that it would be posted on Saturday but I just uploaded it now. So sorry, again. Anyways, here's the chapter! Hoped you like it! And please do leave a review. It would help me a lot if you tell me what you think about this. :D**


End file.
